


Christmas eve with Malec

by overwatch-and-others-imagines (Icegreystray)



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Malec, Welp Alec forgot gifts in classic Alec fashion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icegreystray/pseuds/overwatch-and-others-imagines
Summary: Alec done fudged up and forgot Magnus's gifts so he went to grab them last minute. . .on Christmas eve





	Christmas eve with Malec

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Malec on Christmas Eve and maybe something on Alec not getting Magnus a present but gets him one last minute 
> 
> Ta da! Enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: http://overwatch-and-others-imagines.tumblr.com/

_Sleighbells ring, are you listening?_

_In the lane, snow is glistening_

_A beautiful sight, so happy tonight_

_Watching Alec run through the snow~_

Alec had woken up Christmas eve in a pretty good mood, his boyfriend Magnus fast asleep beside him, Chairman meow curled up on the end of the bed. He snuck out of bed, gave Chairman meow a affectionate pet before walking into the kitchen. Beginning to make coffee and freezing as he spotted the calendar. In bright pink glitter pen Magnus had written ‘Christmas eve’

Alec’s eyes went wide as he remembered that he hadn’t gotten Magnus a gift yet. He quickly made coffee, woke Magnus up to give him coffee and spent the rest of the day looking through store after store after store. What did you get a warlock who could magic up anything he wanted?

Did you get him rings? no he had too many already and Alec wanted to save that idea for a perfect day, did you get him clothes? he had too many his closet was overflowing.

By the time Alec settled on buying his boyfriend a soft but fluffy scarf that matched Magnus’s eyes perfectly it was almost 9pm. He let out a curse and quickly bought a box of chocolates to go with it.

He got back to the apartment and had just enough time to hide the chocolate in the fridge and hide the scarf in his drawer before Magnus came back from a meeting with a cilent.

“Sweetheart? are you home?” Magnus called and Alec quickly shut the drawer before wandering into the main room to greet his boyfriend with kisses

“Yeah, i’m sorry i was gone all day. Training is not something that can be missed” Alec lied with an apologetic smile and he let out a soft laugh at Magnus’s pout

“You left me all alone for training?” Magnus asked dramatically and Alec laughed, pressing a kiss to Magnus’s cheek

“Yes, yes i did now have a seat at the island and tell me all about it while i make dinner” Alec said gesturing to the stools they had at the kitchen counter and Magnus sat down and started to rant. Alec listened while he made them both Spaghetti. Making the correct noise reactions when they were needed and glancing up from time to time to look at Magnus with an raised eyebrow when something bad in particular happened.

By the time dinner was cooked Alec had calmed Magnus down enough by making his boyfriend a drink, something he was getting increasingly good at and sitting him down in front of the TV for a fashion show marathon. Something he hated but it made Magnus happy so he’d deal with it. He also suspected that the shows advice was beginning to rub off on his own fashion sense, a fact he was keeping to himself.

Magnus the overexcited puppy would probably clear a week just to cuddle Alec and watch fashion shows. Maybe he should do that for Magnus’s birthday? just shorten the week down to a day.

They ate in silence with Magnus finishing first  and Alec finishing second due to some unfair nuzzle and kisses from the warlock who’s lap he was sitting on. He was barely able to wash dishes with Magnus running interference. By the time they finally got to the bed, Chairman meow quickly read the mood and moved out of the room to allow his humans some much needed private time.

The next morning Alec made sure to get up earlier than Magnus, using that time to wrap Magnus’s presents and to make Magnus breakfast in bed.

“Magnus, Magnus wake up” Alec said switching on the light

“Alexander Lightwood do you know what time it is?” Magnus asked, hiding a yawn behind his hand

“It’s 7am on Christmas day and i have bought breakfast as well as coffee” Alec said holding up the tray and he grinned seeing Magnus’s mood change right away. The warlock obediently sat up and let Alec out the tray on his lap before eyeing the gift in Alec’s hands. Alec handed it over with a soft laugh and he watched Magnus’s face as he opened it. Smiling softly and cupping Magnus’s cheek at the confused look Magnus sent his way seeing the scarf. “You already have a scarf that is the same colour as my eyes so i wanted you to see how bright and beautiful your eyes look with something to compliment them and maybe, you’ll see them how i see them. Unique and perfect.”

Magnus had never been a fan of his eyes, they marked him as different. Alec knew this and had been trying to help as best he could. This is why he’d picked a scarf in the colour he did.

“Alec” Magnus whispered out and Alec just smiled, brushing away the tears the fell and he pressed a loving kiss to Magnus’s forehead

“I love you, every part of you. Never ever forget that”


End file.
